Chirstmas Story
by Modern Rock
Summary: This story teaeches you to appreciate creativity


  
This profile thing is very important. I've added new characters and changed most of them. I would like you to read this and then read my story or you won't know what's going on. PLEASE DON'T SKIP THROUGH THIS!!! I've skipped through long parts of stories and I didn't understand the ending or any of it for that matter. I really want my point to get across and I would like for people to see these stories like I see them, cuz if you don't see the story like the author does then you get confused. I may start putting these profiles on all my stories so I can make sure people see them. IF you want more information on my new characters email me. thewolf16@hotmail.com  
  
Vegeta  
  
The Past he has is different that in other fanfics. On Vegeta-sei, Vegeta's father was going to strip him of his title, Prince of Vegeta-sei, If he wasn't married by the age of 18 (he was 17). Mirah is who he chose. Mirah is just as strong as Vegeta and they had known each since they could both remember. She is the one who has Trunks and Vegeta's dad poisons and almost kills her.   
  
Vegeta finds out and kills his father and becomes king for 5 years. Frezia doesn't destroy Vegeta-sej until after the Goku/Vegeta fight. He has to go there cuz Frezia has Mirah held hostage and he has to get her back. Vegeta fails (ofcourse, we know that) Frezia finds out and kills Mirah. He is really heartbroken about his cuz he loved her very much.  
  
Goku  
  
Goku changes a little bit. He's alot more intelligent than he used to be. Goku, like Bulma, also knows Italian. The affects of the bad head injury he had when he was little wears off as he gets older, and gets a bit devilish, but only around Vegeta and his enemies. He has alot of common sense.   
  
Other than that he's still lovable ol' Goku. Goku and Vegeta are pranksters when they get together and come up with things that they think are from like hiding stuff from people and playing with their minds and stuff (Goku and Vegeta are good friends).   
  
Bulma  
  
A year after Trunks leaves from telling about the androids, Bulma and Vegeta get married.  
She has her first child after 3 years of marriage (when everybody is in the time room training, he's at home with Bulma). Vegeta doesn't get to come home for a while and when he gets injured and sent home, he is surprised when a 2 year-old little girl named Morgan is there. Bulma had been coming out to the battlefield (she was there to watch the tournament) but she never brought Morgan (she left her with Chi-Chi).   
  
In my stories Her Mother is Italian. Which means that Bulma is half and Morgan is one fourth. Vegeta gets pissed-off when she starts speaking in Italian cause he doesn't understand a word she's saying and it gets on his nerves and makes him getting mad and makes Bulma laugh. Bulma can cook really really good. Especially her chicken and dumplings and her lasagna. In all of my stories Bulma has pencil straight hair that's about shoulder length.  
  
  
Chi-Chi  
  
Instead of having Goten she has twins a boy and a girl, Baliee and Sarah. Baliee looks like Goku in the face but he has straight hair like Chi-Chi and he wears it short. Sarah looks just like Goku in the face and hair like Goku's and Chi-Chi, but has a temper problem. Baliee is nice and relaxed.  
  
She's a nice person about like Bulma, but Bulma hates and refuses to "roll in the hay" and the only reason she had Morgan was cuz she was drunk, infact Vegeta and Bulma both were drunk (now getting back to Chi-Chi's profile).   
  
Trunks   
  
Trunks grows to be about Goku's build and height (which bugs Vegeta cuz his son is a foot taller than he is). During the Goku/Vegeta fight Trunks doesn't fight any cuz Vegeta told him not to fight any. Wolf and Omaha terrorize him by running him into a dead-end canyon. They are about to attack him and kill him when he flies out of it and right into one of his father's blasts. He just forgets about fighting anybody and goes to his son, who is half-dead. He flies him out of their, doing all he can to keep from showing any tears and tells him to wait on him.   
  
Wolf and Omaha (bad aren't they :} ) decides to go get him and Vegeta stops them. He grows up to like Wolf but decides to have to fun with Omaha. NONE OF MY FANFICS ARE HENTAI OR OVER A PG RATING. (besides my friend Omaha, yes she is a real person just not in this respect, helps me come up with these ideas). He is extremely good in Math so is his father.  
  
Gohan  
  
He doesn't put up with his mother as much as he does in the show, and he doesn't study all the time. Gohan, Wolf and Omaha spend a lot of time with their dad. Chi-Chi can cook good but when you 4 appetites like Goku's you just can't cook all the time. They are usually out training, sparring, and eating wild animals that Wolf and Omaha run down and kill (running down stuff and eating it is fun. what!)  
  
Wolf:  
  
She has a long tail, 4 feet to be exact it's also prehensile (she uses it like a pair of hands, when fighting), 3 inch retractable claws, 3 inch fangs and little fangs inbetween the fangs. She can't control her power level very good so it shoots up and down alot. She learns how to do that the hard way. Her fighting skills make up for it. She's an extremely skilled fighter, she beat up Vegeta when she was only 6 years old (the same age as Omaha, Gohan, and Trunks). She helped in the Goku/Vegeta fight and her and Omaha were tearing Freezia up until Freezia dislocated Wolf's jaw. Wolf and Omaha are very flexible and she just popped it back in place (which amazed everybody).  
  
Her and Omaha's past and where she came from is unknown, the only person they told it to is Goku. It is revealed later in one of my stories. When she is 4 she meets Goku walking down a road one day. They think he's a bad guy and they attack him. He beats them and they apologize for thinking he's someone he's not. He thinks their really good fighters and invites them to their house. They tell Goku and Chi-Chi that they don't have any parents so Goku and Chi-Chi decide to raise them themselves. They stay inbetween Bulma's and Chi-Chi's house, they are accomplished computer techs.   
  
They are just extremely smart in the scientific field (that part is real, I am an accomplished scientist, I'm just in the 12th grade though) They had both mastered 4 languages at the age of 5. By snapping their fingers they can change into a cheetah. Her human form is extremly beautiful, with straight shoulder length brown hair. She's about 5' 10" and about 125 pounds  
  
Omaha  
  
The part of where she comes from and what her Cheetah form looks is the  
same as above. Her Physical description is shoulder length blond hair, and  
extremely beautiful and smart, she's 5' 9" 130 pounds. She too had mastered 4 languages. The languages that Omaha mastered were: English, Dutch, and Swedish, Italian. Wolf's are: English, Dutch, German and Italian.  
  
  
  
All Characters do not ever have any gray hair. All Cheetans are very beautiful, but Wolf and Omaha are different. The lifespans of Sayiens and Cheetans is 200 years. A cheetan is different than a sayien for other reasons besides the obvious. A 16 year-old Cheetan is like a 16 year-old human but they mainly act like children, wanting to play all the time (play to Wolf and Omaha is fighting and pulling pranks and other jokes) and not be responsible. Any additional information can be found in my stories or by emailing me. ( there are hints in other stories that cheetans evolved from sayiens).  
  
  
Now if you're still there here's the story. You're thinking I read all that for this little story. I'll be putting other stories on fanfiction so just try to keep those profiles in mind when you see the author Modern Rock. Or you could print them off, that would be convenient.   
  
PLEASE R/R  
  
  
A Christmas Story  
  
It was a beautiful Christmas morning at the Vanderbuilt house. Bulma was really happy about getting up, she was wondering how he would wake her up or if he would wake her up. Vegeta got her something last year and it was really nice. A double row diamond anklet, and when she was balancing the checkbook she found out that it had cost over 8,000 dollars, which she thought that it was amazing that he'd actually spend that much money on her.   
  
Vegeta came in there so she pretended she was asleep. He bent over and kissed on her cheek. She did her tried her best not to smile. He saw that she wasn't waking up and kissed her on the neck. She opened her eyes just enough to see a shape in front in her. "Vegeta" she said sleepily, he tossed back the covers and gently picked her up and toted her down stairs. He set her down in his big navy blue recliner, and went to the kitchen and brought her breakfast. She was in her flannel PJs with little abstract looking stars and other shapes on there.  
  
The breakfast tray consisted of 2 scrambled eggs, a piece of ham, 3 pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee, and it was all piping hot. Bulma's eyes widened as the food and coffee were set before her in amazement "Vegeta, what.....". He turned around and picked his little girl up and set her in his lap. She didn't say hey daddy or anything, she was interested in the Macy's Christmas Day parade and all the Balloons; Garfield, Dr. Suess, Snoopy and all the others plus some special Christmas ones. "Well, we're all here why don't we open presents" Bulma said. "Morgan I'm surprised that you haven't said anything by now" "Daddy said for me to wait till you came down" she smiling running towards the presents, Vegeta turned red he didn't want her to know he was waiting on her, Bulma looking at her husband smiling "Thank You Vegeta" he got up and went towards the tree.   
  
He picked up a small, long, skinny box and walked over to her and handed her the gift "Merry Christmas" he mumbled and she took it and said "Vegeta, you did a good job wrapping it" "I didn't wrap it, Trunks did" "Oh okay" she opened it up and in it lay a 18K silver triple row diamond choker type necklace. Her eyes widened and she gasped with disbelief. He gently took the necklace and said "Stand up" and he backed up to let her stand up and put the necklace on her, kissed her, and stood back "Well" she was too busy trying to see the necklace, "Bulma" "What" "It's not adjustable so is it too big, too little what" "No, no it's perfect, where's a mirror" she said still in disbelief.   
  
She went past the tree, to the computer room and she saw a mirror in there. She stood there admiring herself deciding that she looked good in it. Good! What she thinking she looked great! She went back in, hugged Vegeta tightly and sat down. "Why are you so happy?" 'Why wouldn't I be happy after my darling husband got me the most beautiful necklace in the world" "Well it was the only the jeweler had that looked appropriate" he said looking off somewhere, mainly to keep her from seeing his red face. After the parade they all got dressed to go over to Chi-Chi's house. "Bulma why are we going over there, why can't we have Christmas here" "You always want to stay here, we were invited to a Christmas party over there and you're going" she said trying to get Morgan's jacket and boots on, she wanted to stay home and play the new Playstation games she got. "Well take one with you I think Wolf has a Playstation" "No she doesn't, she has a Nintendo 64, Omaha has the Playstation, and Gohan has a Sega Dreamcast"   
  
Vegeta was amazed "Those children have that much!" "What about Baliee and Sara" Bulma inquired "Oh they have a Sega CD" she said grabbing one her games and her jacket and headed out her bedroom door "Bulma I thought Goku was poor" "No! They're really well off" Bulma replied. They all went over to Chi-Chi's house and when they got there Wolf and Omaha were arguing ---- again. This time it was over who got the last of the oatmeal cookies that Chi-Chi had made. They were really good and they were worth arguing over, well Goku solved that little squabble by eating it himself. All that had happened while Chi-Chi was greeting Bulma and the rest of her family. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked over there and laughed "Quit arguing children" Chi-Chi said.   
  
Wolf and Omaha stopped but Goku didn't. "Goku" "What" he said with that charming smile that Chi-Chi couldn't resist. "Hey Chi-Chi where some more cookies" "They're some more in the......." He had already seen them. "Oven" she finished. He opened the door and was about to get one when Chi-Chi popped his hand "No, you can atleast wait till there finished" he walked away clutching the hand that she had popped "That hurt" he said but she wasn't listening, her and Bulma were talking.   
Baliee went over to Morgan "Hey whatcha get for Christmas" "I got some clothes and this game" "Cool , I got a big cabinet looking thing for mine and Sara's Batman toys come on over here and I'll show it too you" "Ok". They went over there and the "big cabinet looking thing" had BALIEE on the left door going down and SARA on the right door going down and it was made out of beautiful cedar wood by Goku. Baliee opened up the two doors (it isn't that big, it's about as tall as a normal 5 year old boy, but they are 6 in this story and just FYI Wolf, Omaha, Gohan, and Trunks are 16) and there was a big drawer that held some blocks (you know like the ones on the commercials but these are wood) and there were little stands with straps for each of their Batman dolls and other accessories. "Wow that's neat" "You're welcome to come over at any time to come over here and play with them with" "ok, I wish my daddy would make me a case like that for my Barbie dolls".   
  
"Hey Goku What'd you get Chi-Chi for Christmas" Vegeta said walking over to where Goku was standing. "A diamond bracelet and a pair of matching earrings she has on, What about you Vegeta" "The necklace she has on" Goku looked at it, "Nice, I got Chi-Chi a necklace last year" *ASS* he thought. "She doesn't have it on" "What" Goku said "She doesn't have it on" "Ok". Chi-Chi greeted Tein, Yamcha, and Krilien at the door. "Hey Chi-Chi" Yamcha said waving "Hey you guys come on in!" Yamacha went over to Bulma "Hey Bulma how are you" "I'm fine, you" "That's a really nice necklace you have on" "Thank you" She said smiling. He looked over at everybody at the party, he noticed somebody that he didn't recognize "Bulma" "Yes" "Who's that over there" "Where?" "Over there by the stairs" "Oh that, that's just Vegeta" "What" "That's just Vegeta" "He certainly has changed" "Thanks to me". She finally got him out of the habit of wearing the same clothes all the time.  
  
He was wearing a long sleeve blue sweater type shirt with a wide white stripe around the middle(It looked like something the GAP sold) and some dark jeans with some blue and gray Nike shoes. He happen to be standing in the same place Chi-Chi had placed some mistletoe. Chi-Chi walked and pecked him. "What the hell!" He jumped back in amazement "you shouldn't be standing under the mistletoe" Bulma and Yamcha laughed. Vegeta was really mad and he stormed off to the corner. Yamcha didn't recognize Vegeta cause of Vegeta's new haircut, his mustache and the fact that the expression on his face wasn't a frown anymore, it was a half smile now. His hair was cut off, leaving only about 2 or 3 inches on top and it was sticking straight up and thin mustache, not a big bushy ugly mustache, just a thin hairline mustache.   
  
Just then Morgan ran up to Bulma, she picked her up. "Hey there Morgan how are you" Yamcha said to the little child "I'm ok" While Bulma and Yamcha were talking Tein and Goku were having a conversation of their own "Who is that" "That's Vegeta" "Huh, he looks different" "Yeah he does, he acts differently to" "You mean he doesn't act like a horse's ass" "No, not as much as he did in the past" "That's good". Piccolo was now standing the same place as Vegeta was. Chi-Chi went by and pecked him. "What the hell did you do that for!" Chi-chi just pointed up, Piccolo saw the mistletoe and walked away in disgust. Chi-Chi went over there where Bulma, Yamacha and Goku were. Goku went over there and hugged Chi-Chi and kissed her for a few seconds. "Goku I was supposed to be under the mistletoe. "I don't need no stinkin' mistletoe" He said smiling.  
  
Trunks went over to Wolf and Omaha and started talking to them. "Hey Wolf" he said smiling. "Hey" "Hey Trunks" Omaha said "Hey" he said glancing at her. "What did you get for Christmas" Omaha went on about her Christmas "Well I got some Playstation games and some nice clothes" "That's nice" Trunks said smiling. "What about you" he said turning his head towards Wolf. " I got Perfect Dark!!" "WOW" "Yeah that's what I thought and I got some chemicals, and some lab supplies and some clothes" she said smiling rather big. "Cool". Wolf uses her walk-in closet as a lab and put her clothes in another closet next to it. Wolf and Omaha's room is like a big basement but it doesn't look like it. Gohan came down the stairs and went over there. "Hey Gohan how are you" "I'm alright, I got a cool game for Christmas" "What's the name of it?" "Dead or Alive 2" "Neat, was else you get" "you know the usual, clothing and other stuff, what you get" "This jacket and some other clothes and my dad taught me a fighting technique that only he knew, it was the best one out of all the ones he knows" 'That's sounds nice" "I'll have to come over some more to play Perfect Dark, if that's ok with Wolf" he said looking at her smiling, doing his best to look as charming as possible. "I guess" she said rolling her eyes.   
  
Goku was still holding Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi was thinking *Man Vegeta looks good* He bent his head down and kissed her on the cheek, Chi-Chi got out of his grip and went over to Vegeta, where he was sulking in the corner, and started talking to him. He turned to Bulma, who was near-by, with a confused look on his face and asked "What just happened here?" "I don't know" She said with the same confused look. Chi-Chi turned around to saw Wolf and Omaha stealing ham, so she started yelling at them. "You two stop that right now!" They took the big piece of ham they stole and ran off somewhere to enjoy and fight over their "prey". "Man, those two make me mad!" "Chill out Chi it's just ham, you how they act around ham" Goku said smiling "They took the biggest piece" "So you don't expect them to take the smallest do you" Vegeta said. "I didn't ask for your comment" "You didn't have to" he said smiling.   
  
Few minutes later Chi-Chi went to her other guests. "Vegeta" "What" she was standing in front of him "I called you twice, what's the matter" "Nothing I was just ignoring you" he said with a devilish smile. "Get that look off your face" "I need help doing so" and kissed her for a few seconds. "HEY EVERYBODY!" Wolf said sounding like Brack on Space Ghost Coast to Coast. "Go wash your hands!". Everybody but Chi-Chi and Bulma went upstairs and they started moving all the food to the dining room (A room that was usually only used during Thanksgiving and Christmas). Goku and Vegeta were late getting back and they were wondering why.   
  
Upstairs, there was a battle going on.   
  
Goku was splashing water on Vegeta and Vegeta got his hands on the shower, and pointed it towards Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi went up there cuz they thought it was taking too long. BOY were they mad when they went up there. "GOKU AND VEGETA" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled. "What" they both had that I-didn't-do-anything look. "TURN THAT WATER OFF NOW" "Yes mam" they both said. "Now get this mess cleaned up" "He started it" whined Vegeta. " I don't wanna any backtalk from you" Bulma said pointing her finger. "Hey he got my silk shirt all wet" whined Goku. "Shut up and clean this mess up" yelled Chi-Chi "Yes mam" "suck up" smirked Vegeta "shut-up" Goku said shooting him with more water.   
  
They got the mess dried rather quickly thanks to Goku and Vegeta's heat rays. They went down stairs after Goku changed into his black silk shirt and another pair of white jeans. They went downstairs and Bulma thought when Goku came down the stairs *oh baby he looks good* and Chi-Chi was thinking the same thing about Vegeta. They were all ready to go into the Dining Room. A long table was covered in food: Candied Yams, Sugared-Cured Ham, Dressing (All kinds), and lots of other mouth-watering food. they all sat down, said the blessing and started eating(properly, not like pigs) . It was very merry and wet Christmas indeed.  
  
  
Whatcha think!! Good huh! Please Review! 


End file.
